


A red rose in winter

by SabrinaBlau



Category: Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabrinaBlau/pseuds/SabrinaBlau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fairy queen was  the fairest woman in the land.  She had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as a raven, and her soul was as pure and  cold as a rose in  the winter.</p><p>English is not my first language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A red rose in winter

_The fairy queen was  the fairest woman in the land.  She had skin as white as snow, lips as red as blood, and hair as black as a raven, and her soul was as pure and  cold as a rose in  the winter._

"What is happening here?"

Regina moves her red velvet hem from vicinity of a young farm hand - humans are always so filthy, inside and outside - and checks that her jewels are there.

"We have a thief, Your Royal Highness," one of the peasants says. "We are going to sew him inside the stomach of a rotten horse."

"Alive?"

The peasant nods. Regina losts her temper - for the stench, for her equally foul human subjects, for this drab world outside the fairy realm. "Kill him, put him to the prison, but if you still continue this kind of depravity, if you torture or murder anyone, I will take care that you are executed! Call the bailiff!"

"Your Royal Highness..." the peasant murmurs. "...this was order of the court."

"I don´t care! I am the queen and my word is the law! Send him back to the prison!"

 

Youth and beauty are the woman´s only value in this land.

 The King´s new mistress has hair blonde as wheat,  not yet darkened by age, and face of a young girl.  She is bland in Regina´s eyes, but the men in the court admire her.   Regina feels no jealousy, the King has respected her virginity, but the young girl has her ambition.  

The younger woman, dressed in blue silk, dances with the King, looks at Regina and smiles.

 

Rain. The two armies are clashing in the alley,  Regina and one of his officers are sitting on their horses and watch the battle on the hill. 

"My queen..." The officer looks Regina.  He hesitates.  Regina answers the question. 

"That young girl murdered my husband,  and she and her princely lover told me  that I would dance in the blazing shoes until I drop dead.  My enemies have vilified me as a witch and a jealous harlot.  I will go back to my home when I get justice." 

 

 

 


End file.
